


through it all

by xtomlinsongodx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Model!Louis, footballer!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtomlinsongodx/pseuds/xtomlinsongodx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson, famous model, and Harry Styles, famous footballer, met at the football ground Harry played at. It'd been six months since Louis coincidentally had a photoshoot minutes before Harry's training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	through it all

"Babe?" Louis mumbled into Harry's chest from where they were tangled together on the couch. Harry grunted in acknowledgement. "Would you do a shoot with me? I have one tomorrow and the photographer is interested in couple shots and I kinda told him you agreed to join me and I can't back out now but it's okay if you have training or something." Louis finally stopped to take a breath."shh-shh love, calm down before you give yourself another panic attack. Of course, if it means that much to you." Harry smiled, pulling Louis into his grip even tighter and kissing into Louis' hair.

They fell asleep not long after and found themselves rushing around in the morning, already late for their photo-shoot. "Guess this will clear up suspicions of us dating and basically confirm it then?" Harry asked while wriggling into his skin tight jeans. "Is that not okay?" Louis spoke while biting his bottom lip. Harry grabbed Louis' hand pulling him to his feet before pulling the maroon jumper over Louis' head. Louis mumbled a quiet 'thanks'. "It's fine by me as long as you're okay with it." He replied. "Yeah. Yeah. I think I'm ready." Harry smirked, kissing his boyfriend.

When they arrived at the studio, there was a few screens set up along with a few photographers assembling camera stands. "I'm just gonna pop to the loo." Harry said, kissing Louis on the cheek and heading to the toilets. "Louis!" Mark, the photographer, shouted while walking towards him. "We've got some trainee students here today who are hoping to take some shots of you in action if the thats okay- where's your girl?" Louis physically ached just hearing him say that so naturally. "My- uhm- my boyfr-" Louis managed to mumble out. "Sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry Lou, I didn't realise." Mark apologised while pulling Louis in for a hug.

"It's 'kay. Will the magazine be okay with that?" Mark looked around the studio. "Should be. They've got the best model on their hands, they can't argue." Louis giggled. Louis and Mark often acted like best friends around the studio although it was extremely unprofessional, they were just two bouncy characters. 

"This is Harry." Louis pointed to the figure walking towards them from the direction of the toilets. "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Styles." Mark said reaching a hand out for Harry. Harry accepted the handshake before putting his arm around Louis. "Thank you, it's a pleasure to meet you too, you seem to do a good job of photographing my boy here." Mark laughed lightly before returning to his work. Louis finally felt relief. Mark accepted him AND Harry got on with Mark.

"Come on!" Louis giggled while dragging Harry over to the hair and makeup stations. "Harry this is Lou Teasdale, be nice to her, I want to keep this hairdresser." As the two boys reached the Hair section, Lou looked up at Louis, glancing between him and Harry. "Hi, I'm Louise but you can call me Lou, I'm guessing you're Harry." Harry glanced at Louis whispering 'you weren't meant to tell anyone until today.' "Sorry babe, you'll understand why once you get to know Lou." 

"Right Harry, I'll fix your hair while Louis' in makeup." Louis pecked Harry's lips and flamboyantly bounced over to their makeup artist. Harry got comfortable in the chair, leaning his head back while Lou massaged shampoo into his scalp. "You chose a good boyfriend you know." Lou rhetorically asked him, not expecting any form of an answer. Before he could reply, she continued "He's always talking about you without even realising, I've heard ALOT of stories." 

Harry blushed, knowing what Louis would've told her. "He weren't meant to tell anybody yet." Louis paused her shampooing while reaching for the conditioner. "I've known Louis since the start of his career, were really close friends, I'd never dream of selling your relationship stories to the public, don't worry Harry." Harry was subconsciously calmed.

Not long after, the boys were prepared for their magazine shoot, underwear commercial shoot and Louis' interview over his anxiety to 'help out teens'.


End file.
